Wrong first kiss
by Black Amor
Summary: Cece and Rocky are going to a big party. What happens to Cece in "seven minutes of heaven" when the guy she thought she was kissing was not the guy she wanted to be kissing?


Tonight is the biggest party of the year and there is no way I'm missing it. There is going to be hot guys, kicking music, junk food, and hot guys. Oh ya, did I mention hot guys? I looked in the mirror as I combed my red curly hair. "Cece!" My best friend, Rocky, had crawled through the living room window and was calling my name. "Let's go. We're going to be late." I snorted and put down the comb. "Like I care."

But I bounced into the living room full of energy. "I am so ready for this party. I can't wait!" Rocky grinned and nudged me with her elbow. "Maybe Greg will be there." My heart sped at that thought and I blushed deeply. "I hope." Greg Farmer was a year older than me. He has gorgeous eyes, hair, and well….everything about him is pretty dang hot. I am hoping to be put in a closet with that guy.

School passed by pretty quickly. And as of always, I didn't pay attention. How can you when there is a hot guy in every class? I was practically bouncing in my seat when eighth hour came. I watched the clock and smiled when the final bell rang. I met Rocky outside the classroom. We jumped up and down yelling. "Party. Party. Party."

Rocky met me in my living room after we got ready for the party. It started at 8:00. We both had on rocking outfits with tons of glitter. My hair was left down. "You know what, Rocky?"

"What?"

"We look goooood!"

"Oh ya!"

We danced around for a few seconds until my mom interrupted. She was still wearing her police uniform. "Alright," she said with authority. "Don't give into peer pressure. Stay safe. And if the police are called I will know." She glared at us both threateningly. I glanced at Rocky terrified about what the consequences would be in that situation. We drove to Mac's house excitedly. That's where the party was. That's actually where the party always was. We had just never been invited until this year. We stopped at a large white house. I could hear the faint beat of music from inside. As soon as my mom stopped the car, we jumped out. "Bye Mom. Love you!"

"Bye Cece's mom."

She pulled away as we stood in the parking lot, curiosity on our faces. I was the first to break the silence. "Let's go." Rocky followed me eagerly. We knocked at the door and it wasn't long before Mac answered. "Ce, Rock. C'mon in! Enjoy the party." We smiled and walked through the door. We had an awesome time interacting with people and dancing to the music. Rocky tapped on my shoulder, her eyes wide. "Cece, there's Greg. Go say hi." I turned and spotted him among crowd of dancing people. He was talking to his friends. My heart pounded in time with the music, which was fast. "I don't think so."

"C'mon Cece. Go talk to Greg."

"Greg does not like me the way I like him."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

I didn't see the girls behind us listening to our conversation. A small blond girl wearing a lot of eyeliner, walked up to me with a friendly smile on her face. "You know. I heard he likes you. I could tell him to meet you in the closet for a little seven minutes in heaven." I got really nervous at that. I don't think I could do that. I don't think I'm comfortable with that. But I had to know if he liked me or not. So it was worth a try. "Ok." Rocky tugged on my arm whispering in my ear. "This is not a good idea. You don't even know this girl."

That was true. I looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"I'm not. I'm great friends with Greg. And he believes anything I say." That sounded like a good enough reason to me. "Ok." Rocky tugged on my arm with disproval. I gave her my-_I got this_-look. The blond girl blind folded me and led me to a closet. I stood pressed against the wall. "Ok. I will go and get Greg. The lights will be off and he will be blind folded also. You will have seven minutes to do whatever you want." I heard the door close softly. I took deep breaths in and out, trying to keep my cool. "What am I thinking? Kissing in a closet? You can do this Cece." I heard the door open and shut. Someone was in the closet with me, his breathing audible. Greg.

I spent at least two minutes mustering up the courage to make the first move. Greg seemed just as nervous as me. I heard a lot of shuffling. I stuck out my hands and felt around for him. My hands touched his shoulders. My heart raced in my chest as I drew in closer to him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I searched until my lips found his. They were surprisingly soft. My mind turned to mush as he kissed me back; his arms were around my waist. "He likes me too!" I thought deepening the kiss. After a few minutes I had to come up for air. We were both breathing hard as we spoke in unison.

"Oh Greg."

"Oh Victoria."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard that familiar voice. It was not Greg's. I ripped off my blind fold and flipped the light switch. Standing in front of me, staring at me with bewilderment, was Ty Blue. "What the heck? She told me that I would be kissing Victoria. This is….Wrong." Ty was babbling nervously. Meanwhile, my mind was racing. "I had just made out with Ty. I just made out Rocky's brother. It was so not right. I don't like me. He is so…..Rocky's brother." We avoided each other's gaze as we paced nervously across the small closet. I tried the knob. Shoot. It was locked. He did too and then beat on the door frantically. "Hey. Let me out." No one could hear him over the music. We sat down in silence. I tried to reason with this. "I was supposed to be kissing Greg. This is so not how I wanted this night to go." Ty looked at me raising one eyebrow. "Greg Farmer. He is a jerk."


End file.
